Nyu saisho  New Beginning
by zeyrey
Summary: Naruto has left the village of Konoha...what will happen to our little hero? What is in store for him...
1. Chapter 1

_**midnightsonata: **Kya!!!!! We were able to finish the first chapter!!!_

_**xylic: **Huh... It was sooooo long!!!!_

_**midnightsonata: **But it's worth it!!! _

_**xylic: **Yeah...yeah... Oh I almost forgot to tell you that there maybe some mess in the story so please bear with us... and if every there is really some mess it's my friends fault..._

_**midnightsonata: **uhhh...hehehe sorry... but I'll make up to it if ever...please just put it in your review...And before I forget... there maybe some event here that differ from the original story..._

_**xylic: **Most of all we don't own Naruto!!! It's sad really..._

_**midnightsonata: **I just can't imagine what will happen to Naruto if it every we own it...But the poem at the end was putted by xylic thought..._

_**xylic: **Alright! Enough of our blabbing..._

_**midnightsonata: **Please read and review!!!_

_**xylic:** Quite!!! Sorry about that...she's really hard headed...Ok on with the story..._

_**Goodbye is such a strong word,**_

_**They can cut just like a sword.**_

**CHAPTER 1: LEAVING MY VILLAGE**

"ARE YOU SURE OF THIS GAKI?" a low growl came inside his mind.

"Yup! I'm sure, this way, everything will be all right," a blond boy with eyes filled with pain said. "This is the best thing to do for all of us, right? And I don't want to be selfish, do I?" he continued as he looked at the place for the last time. The place which he always have considered as his home.

"HEH HUMAN ARE REALLY SOFT. AND THAT MAKES YOUR KIND WEAK!!" the Kuubi commented, but I her mind she knew that her kit was different from he humans she ever met.

Giving a small chuckle he nodded. "But that makes us human, you know. One day I will surely be back and visit them." Turning his back after giving the last glance to the village of the leaf, he whispered, "I may beak a lot of promises but surely there'll be one promise that will remain. I'll be back…"

* * *

"BUT I THINK THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME FOR YOU TO TRAIN AND BECOME STRONGER AND EVEN I DON'T LIKE (THOUGH I REALLY DO)I WILL TRAIN YOU TO BE THE GREATEST NINJA ALIVE. YOU DESERVE IT BEING MY VESSLE." 

"Strong?" a small better smile appeared in his face as he started to walk to the new world that he will come across in his new adventure.

**------------****FLASH BACK****------------**

The wind was cold but didn't affect him much, for he felt his body was on fire, it was hot. Cold sweat was running through his tan skin. He was called by the council just 20 minutes after Sasuke was putted to the hospital for healing. Looking around he saw the council, without Tsunade in sight. An idea struck his mind because of this. He knew exactly what this meeting was about.

Of course the council was composed of elders, the elders that hated him to no end. The clan leaders were also a part of the council but evidently they're not here. He knew why, they were all occupied with the restoration of the village and building a more powerful defense for the village, a perfect chance for the elders to get rid of him.

As he drifted to his own little word, a very low and weary voice called his name, snapping him out. He was in his mid 60's or 70's.

"As you know Naruto, this meeting is about you," the old man said as his eyes caught the blonds' blue somber eyes.

"I know that you love this village Naruto, but we have made a decision. We ask you to leave for the good of it," he muttered sadly. He paused as he looked at the jinchuuriki to see his reaction. But the brown-eyed elder already knew that the young shinobi had a clue of what is the reason of calling him.

"It's because of the Kuubi…," he answered silently while facing the floor. Inside him, the Kuubi was cursing and warning the council that given the chance, he'll kill them all with much gusto.

"Naruto, listen…," the old man started to explain as he bent down to meet Naruto's eyes. "I know how much this village means to you but…"

Unable to finish his sentence, a man in black and brown junnin suit stood up and moved towards Naruto's side in one swift motion. Earning a shocked look from Naruto, he continued and said spitefully, "I'll make it simple to you brat!! If this village means something to you, then leave. Know why? Because you'll be the reason if this village is attacked!"

The old man glared at the rude person and looked back at Naruto to explain their goal in a benignant way. He looked directly at Naruto's eyes to show the seriousness of the situation.

"Child, with the presence of the Kuubi in the village, there is no guarantee that the organization, Akatsuki, will not follow you here and do what they did to the Kazekage of Suna." Giving a heavy sigh, he elaborated his point, "They might use this village to blackmail you, Naruto."

With this, he lifted up his head to face the two men in front to him. He realized something, they were right. Those people who wanted him or the Kuubi will end up using his weakness, Konoha. The place he always called home and defended; the place where his dear friend and precious ones lived; and the place that his father gave his life up too. Yes, he knew that his father was Arashi Kazama, the Youdaime of Konoha. It was Tsunade who told him about it.

'…Just like what happened to Gaara…' Getting a deep breath he looked at them and nodded. Yes, this was for the best, best for the important people in his life and for the village he have always cherished despite the fact that it held up so many painful memories.

As he left the room, he thought of the time given to say goodbye to the people close to him. It's going to be hard for he was ordered that his disappearance will be a secret. He also must leave when the twilight appears.

**ACADEMY---------**

"Yo! Iruka-sensei!!" a teenager in a black-orange jumpsuit with pure azure eyes called. The teacher who was having a quite serious talk with an ANBU, looked back.

After talking to the said masked man, he turned to see Naruto staring at him. "Yo! Naruto," he said before putting his hand at Naruto's head then messed his hair.

"Yaa!!! Iruka-sensei, I'm not a kid anymore!!" Naruto protested as he pouted cutely at the teacher.

"Oh, really?! I don't think so Naruto…," Iruka said before letting a low chuckle of amusement escape his throat, making Naruto pout more.

"I am not!!! And…oh right! Ne, ne Iruka-sensei! I will treat you with ramen today!" Naruto blurted out with excitement while wearing his famous big grin.

Looking suddenly at Naruto, Iruka's face was filled with shock and somewhat puzzlement. "Oh? Really…that's quite rare…but I'll take it!"

Just like always, Naruto was blabbering about his fight against Sasuke and what happened in the lair of the snake sannin, while eating his ramen at top speed. He may act normal but still the three person at the ramen stand felt that something was totally out of place. Something was missed but unfortunately none of them can pinpoint it yet.

"Ne!! Iruka-sensei! Are you listening to me?" Naruto asked while still sipping his ramen to its last drop.

"Uhu!! Um…. yeah!" Iruka, thinking if he should ask what was wrong and looked at the blond who, at the moment, stared at the clock nearby. Suddenly, sadness and pain was seen in his eyes but those disappeared just as fast when it suddenly appeared.

"Naruto? Are you aright?" full of concern, Iruka questioned the troubled student. "You can tell me."

"No, it's nothing! Oh… I have to go somewhere Iruka sensei! Before I go… Arigato… for everything. I hope one day I'll be able to repay you. You were the father I never had." He said before to the two people at the counter. "Hey, old man and one-san thank you also for everything. I will surely miss your ramen." Satisfied that he was able to say his goodbye, he swiftly left them, puzzled.

**TRAINING GROUND # 3---------------**

As he walked, he saw the three log poles that stood proudly at the middle of the training ground. Memories flooded him as he sat in front of them and drowned himself with his dearest memories. The first training of team7.

Before his mind started to travel farther, a voice snapped him out. "ARE YOU JUST GOING TO SIT HERE OR YOU'LL GO AND FIND HIM," the voice was kind of irritated for she knew that her vessel was feeling nostalgic again. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY TIME LEFT NOW NARUTO!" the voice finished before vanishing.

Standing up he went to the place he knew he'll find his sensei. As he came near, he saw a figure in front of the stone and was deeply occupied with something. Approaching the white-haired junnin, he called him to announce his presence.

Looking at his back he saw Naruto smiling but with sadness in his eyes. "Naruto, why are you here?" Kakashi asked as he returned his eyes at the said stone.

"Why don't just move on, Kakashi-sensei?" The copy-ninja suddenly looked at him in awe, but noticed that the shinobi was not looking at him; instead his attention was at the stone. The junnin was about to speak but was not able to…as if that his thought was so dry and can't produce any sound.

"Even if you mourn about it forever, it won't put things back; they're already dead and can't live anymore. Trying to undo what has already done or agonizing is only foolish and futile." Looking at the white-haired teacher that was stunned, he continued, "I didn't say you forget them, just move on and keep your precious memories of them in your heart."

"I…I…" Seeing his sensei unable to find good words to say, he smiled at him.

"I want to thank you for everything Kakashi-sensei…for everything. In the pervious trainings we had, I can honestly say that I'm pissed sometimes for you were only focusing to that Sasuke-teme. But now, I know how wrong I was. You're always supporting me and Sakura, teaching us with all the knowledge you have. Ne! Kakashi-sensei! There are two things I'd like to ask you. Fist, pleas take care of everyone, and Konoha. Lastly and most importantly…Sasuke…please help him change sensei," he said as he jumped on a tree and disappeared.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" He sighed heavily as he glanced to where Naruto left just a while ago. "I haven't taught you yet the technique you deserve. So you don't have to say thank you," he said in a low whisper that only him can hear.

"Maybe next time I'll treat him a ramen or tech him some useful technique, right sensei?" he said, referring to one name engraved at the stone and let a small smile cross his lips. Yes, he will make up to Naruto… 'It's not too late,' he thought before disappearing with a puff sound.

**HOSPITAL-------------**

The sky was tinted with orange-yellowish color as the sun was half way through the horizon. Clouds around it made it look like a crown in glory. The warm gusts of wind entered the room, resulting for the person sleeping open his eyes and face the peaceful scene outside the translucent window.

Realization hit the black-haired boy when he saw the familiar place. Pain appeared in his eyes. He was back alright, to Konoha. As he deepened hid thought to remember what happened, he felt the presence of the one who was responsible for his situation at the present.

"Dobe! Never thought you'll visit me. You should have at least put some bars at the window. You'll never know when I'll escape or even worse destroy half of the village. And next time I escape, you'll never have a chance to bring me back again!" he snapped with a hint of sadness on his voice. However \, no one will notice it if they don't know the ebony-eyed teenager.

"Teme!!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the collar of Sasuke with such force that made the Sharingan user be surprised. He wondered if he really made Naruto angry with just those little words. He snickered as he really intends to piss the hell out of the blonde as payment for what he did.

"You have what you want… things someone will give you no matter what. Everyone looks up to you. The council is doing everything to mare your punishment be light. And… and Sakura, she has been worried sick about you! Then, you'll just throw it all?!!" Sasuke never saw Naruto act like this. It seems like he was to restrain some burden from explosion.

"You can live here and protect everyone and even have a huge chance to be a… Hokage." Naruto said with the last word in a whisper that Sasuke wasn't able to hear. "TEME!! Promise me you'll guard this village at any cost! And protect everyone! Promise me Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto demanded with a flash of determination in his eyes.

Silence prevailed for a while before nodding subconsciously, making the Kuubi vessel smile. His eyes glittered with energy once more.

"Ok! That's settled then! Oh… yeah Sasuke… why don't you just stay here and train along with our strong ninjas? It's better than following the kinds of Orochimaru; you'll just risk your life and lose the chance to fight Itachi. Time will come that you'll fight each other. So just wait and prepare. You're friends will help you. It's not only that jerk who can make you strong," Naruto suggested as he went out of the door leaving a very confused and stunned Sasuke behind him.

"Naruto?" 'What the hell! Wait and see how a true Uchiha fight back! That dobe!' "I'm not stupid. I knew those things all along. No need lecturing me!" Sasuke uttered. For a few minutes Sasuke returned his eyes on the peaceful scene outside. "Arigato… Naruto…," then he closed his eyes.

**CORRIDOR-----------**

"Naruto? When did you get here? Did you just visit Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she approached him. "Ne, Naruto?"

"Oho! Oh… yeah! I just gave that Sasuke-teme a piece of my mind!" he boasted as both of them walk towards the open window.

The pink-haired girl gave a small chuckle. "You should have waited until he recovers before doing that…" Sakura's happiness made Naruto smile.

Stretching her arms, she glanced at the sky outside. It was beautiful and the village was peaceful. "You know Naruto, I'm very happy…team 7 will be whole again. You, me and Sasuke-kun!" Naruto stiffened after he heard it, then gloom wrapped all over him.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, what do you think of Sai?" Naruto asked changing the topic but failed miserably. "What does Sai have to do with what I'm talking about?" frowning Sakura replied.

"Uhm…nothing really…but would you not like him in the team? I mean you, Sai and Sasuke will be a good team…and also…" Naruto went near Sakura and prodded her with his elbow making her sweat drop. "There will be two good looking guys on your team," he teased Sakura, making the konoichi blush.

"Naruto!!" Sakura shouted which made the gennin ran for his life. "Come back here Naruto!!" she continued to shout as she lost sight of him.

Calming down she took a deep breath and thought 'Dobe Naruto! I don't want another good-looking guy for I already have two in my team. Besides, I know Sai's good. But without you having him…it wouldn't be the same I don't want anyone, only team7. And team7 will remain the same.' She smiled and continued to go and check her patients.

"Team 7 …huh"

**Meanwhile----------------**

Panting, Naruto sat at the roof of a building as he watched the people busy doing there own business. 'Great! My head is still here…Sakura is really scary and very violent! Just like Ero-sennin said…she's definitely like Tsunade-baachan!'

"Naruto? Oy! Naruto!"

Looking down, the Kuubi vessel saw Kiba calling and right behind him was Nenji and Hinata. He jumped down to greet them.

"Where are you going guys?"

"All chunnins and junnins are going to have a meeting for the upcoming chunnin exam," Kiba answered. "But oh yeah you're still a gennin right? So you don't have to come," Nenji added that made the blond pissed.

"But…but…still Naruto-kun can come if he wants to right?" Naruto looked at the person who said that, Hinata "Thanks Hinata-chan…of course I'd like to come." Naruto said and smiled at the pretty Hyuuga, making the later flush.

"Hi-hinata? Are you alright?" Naruto wondered.

"Don't worry Naruto, she's always like that when you're around," Nenji assured him which made the girl more embarrassed.

Giving a small confused look at the two guys that somehow was already ahead of them, he looked at Hinata. 'Think about it, she's pretty…Ahaaaa!!! What am I thinking?! This is not the time for this! But…why is my heart pounding so hard?" he thought.

**Hinata's POV----------------**

'Naruto-kun is looking at me! I can't take it anymore! My hearts pounding so hard that I can't breathe…Nenji-kun, Kiba-kun help me…

**Normal POV------------------**

"Hinata? Oy? Hinata!" Naruto called as she suddenly fainted…

* * *

The four entered an empty hall and was greeted by a note that said that the meeting was postponed. "Postponed? Oh well, let's just go to and eat ramen!" But unfortunately they ended up in a restaurant. 

The four ninja entered the restaurant and was surprised to see that all rookie 9 (except Sakura and Sasuke who were at the hospital) and team Gai were present. What amazed Naruto more was seeing the red-haired Kazekage with his two siblings Kankourou and Temari, and Sai who was at the far corner of the place.

"Everyone's here!" The jinchuuriki blurted happily. He looked at all his friends. Amazing how powerful fate can be. He now has the opportunity to say goodbye to all of them.

"Naruto! Hinata! Nenji! Kiba!" Ino called them.

"How come you're all here?"

"We decided to go and eat somewhere when we found out that the meeting was postponed. We all ended up here," Ino answered.

It was almost like a party. So fun, they had some games, talk to each other, share stories and Naruto's favorite part was when they were able to make the two most passive persons on the party namely Gaara and Sai join in singing. He was enjoying so much that he wished it will never stop.

"Ne, Naruto! What are you planning to do about the exams? You can't stay gennin forever," Shikimaru questioned.

Naruto blushed and wasn't able to answer. Tension was felt until Sai spoke. "It doesn't matter…" he said.

"Naruto's strength is way beyond his status. He's even stronger than some junnin of Suna and he will be one day become the Hokage." Naruto suddenly jerked up to see who said that. He found himself staring at the eyes of the person he once saved from solitude and smiled.

There was a murmur of agreement that made Naruto wants to cry. The party resumed. He lifted his head to look at all of them. There was something in their eyes that implies strong emotions. He can't think of what are those, and then from nowhere, idea came to him.

'They are proud of me…' Hard it may seem because it will all come to an end but his memory of his friend will never fade. He was already contented to see them before leaving.

He silently stood up and started to walk to the door. He felt piercing eyes looking at him but decided to ignore it for he knew it were either Sai or Gaara and he doesn't have the courage to explain to them.

* * *

The wind was blowing strong and the sky was covered with dark clouds giving a sign that it might rain sooner or later. Meanwhile, at the rooftop of the houses in Konoha, a figure was leaping its way to the Hokage tower. 

"Tsunade-sama! What are you doing?" the pale blonde's secretary asked as the 5th Hokage sips her sake, not minding the pile of papers in front of her.

"Come on Shizune! At least give me time to relax! This moth has been very exhausting and it really pressured the hell out of me," Tsunade moaned.

Truth to be told, the past moth has been very tiring, with the abduction of the Kazekage, appearance of new Akatsuki, and the death of Asuma and the pursuit to find the Uchiha. Still, even all that have happened they were able to bring back the Uchiha, thanks to the Kuubi vessel.

'Damn that council!! I know that their thinking of how to make Naruto leave. But before they can take it in action, I'll stop them! If it weren't for him this village will not have a Hokage right now.'

Knock! Knock!

Turning her attention to the window, she saw Naruto waving at her. "Speaking of the devil," she whispered.

"Shizune you can leave now," she said as she approached the window. "Oh! Come on! I promise to finish the papers after talking to Naruto," she continued when she saw Shizune giving her an I-Will-Not-Go-Until-You-Finish-The-Paper kind of look.

Opening the window, Naruto jumped inside. "Hehehe…Hi Tsunade-baachan and Shizune-chan!" he greeted as he grinned and scratch the back of his head.

"Hi Naruto! I'll have to and get something done…so I won't be able to talk to you today," Shizune greeted back then sighed as if to admit defeat against her master.

"Oh…But…"

"Don't worry Naruto maybe tomorrow I'll treat you some ramen! Ok?" She said and before leaving she gave the 'look' to Tsunade that made the other roll her eyes.

"Ok Naruto! What the hell are you thinking using the window when I have a door? That door isn't just for decoration!" she sermoned as she sat and massage her aching head.

"…"

"Naruto?"

"Nothing…I just remember the first time we met…Now you are the Hokage…"

"Why are you having a grudge against me because I'm the Hokage and your not?" Tsunade grinned as she tried to annoy him. "Hmp…but I guess not…think about it you've already appointed you're self as the next Hokage…" she grimaced.

"He felt his body go rigid as he heard those words. He cleared his throat and said, "Ne Tsunade-baachan, are you going to be mad If I have your Necklace and not become the Hokage?"

"Hahahaha! Naruto, I didn't give you that so you have to be the next Hokage. Remember, you won that from me. But I'll be angry if you won't be the Hokage…but I doubt if you wouldn't be the next because everyone's rooting for you." Tsunade stood up and faced the window, then continued. "It's your dream and I want that you'll be able to fulfill it."

"I understand…and Tsunade-baachan would you please tell Ero-sennin that…" Naruto unable to finish his sentence a knock was heard and a junnin in black-brown vest entered.

"Why is that jinchuuriki in here? I thought you should be home now…the sun already have reached the horizon." The man said. Naruto knew better for it was meant for him to leave.

"Yeah…Uhm…Tsunade-baachan, thank you for everything and kindly give my gratitude to Ero-sennin, and this message too," Naruto gave Tsunade a small scroll. He walks towards the window besides the 5th Hokage. "Tsunade-baachan, meeting you was nice. You've been the mother that I never had," Naruto whispered before jumping out of the window.

Tsunade just stared at him in awe. 'What's wrong' she thought but then the junnin gave a small cough to get her attention. "What is it?"

* * *

Walking on an ally, Naruto was thinking of what to bring when he reached his house. He doesn't have much after all. Maybe it is indeed time to go… thought he still want to say his goodbyes to many more people close to him. He doesn't have any time left. 

"Naruto onii-chan!"

It was Konohamaru. He gave a faint smile as he thought, 'How can I forget him? He made my family here in Konoha complete. A younger brother…'

"Where are you heading to Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"We just came from a mission. I'm here to report to Tsunade-sama."

"The Hokage's still having a talk with some junnin."

"Is that so? Then why don't you wait with me, ne, ne, oniichan?"

They both leaped to a roof, where the mountains with the faces of the 5 Hokages were seen.

"Why do you want to become the Hokage?" out of nowhere Naruto asked the gennin.

"Um…because…because I love this village…I want to protect everyone!!! My friends, the people who is important to me and the memories of the people that died for this village like what my grandfather did and what you and the others are doing… And most of all I want grandfather, father, mother and you to be proud of me." He answered as he looked at the whole village.

"You'll be a good Hokage one day… and I'm already proud of you…Konohamaru!!!" Naruto stood up and looked at the 3rd Hokage's grandson; he was contented with what he heard.

"I guess Tsunade-baachan's done talking with that junnin. You have to hurry…"

"Hai! See you tomorrow Naruto oniichan," Konohamaru replied as he too, stood up started to leap towards the tower.

"Odaiji ni Konohamaru," Naruto muttered as he stared at the back of the kid.

**---------------END OF FLASH BACK-------------**

"SO WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" the Kuubi asked for the 5th time, making Naruto doubt if it was really the demon talking to him. They have been walking for about only an hour since leaving the village. He stared at the dark sky as it started to drizzle.

"Damn, it's starting to rain…"

"Naruto-kun…"

_**Out of the Dark, I try to reach out**_

_**To feel the vast emptiness around me**_

_**To see the light, I still doubt**_

_**For in this darkness, I couldn't be free**_

_****_

_**And as I step very slowly**_

_**Warm hands caressed me gently**_

_**My eyed blinked at the flicker of light**_

_**I found myself in this room so bight**_

_****_

_**Smiling faces are surrounding me**_

_**Gave chance to fight and not to run**_

_**For they **__**believed**__** how great I can be**_

_**Immensely**__** hard things can be done.**_

_****_

_**Though reality can sometimes be harsh**_

_**Now I need to leave them behind me**_

_**Opportunity**__** lost for becoming lush**_

_**Have to turn my back and try to glee**_

_****_

_**Friends they may be…**_

_**But it is my aim I must see…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**midnightsonata:** Wahhhh!!! Gosh!!! It was already a year the last time we putted something here!!!Sorry!!!_

_**xylic:** GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!GOMEN!!!!_

_**midnightsonata:** We are really sorry....We have no excuse T.T This year we will be able to update faster ^.^_

_**xylic:** We hope that you will enjoy this chapter that we uploaded....thought it is only little...._

_**midnightsonata:** We would like to also say thanks for the reviews!!!!_

_**xylic:** We will keep them in mind ^.^_

_**midnightsonata:** Again we don't own Naruto....huhuhuhu_

_**xylic:** Again we apologies.....and enjoy_

_**midnightsonata:** OK!!! On with the story!!!_

_**Take my hands,**_

_**We will both face the new beginning**_

**CHAPTER 2: WITH YOU?**

"Naruto-kun"

The cerulean-eyed ninja froze as he heard his name. Slowly, he faced the person who called him. He can't afford to see any of his friends right now, cause he knew there's no explanation for what he is about to do.

"H…hinata-chan!" Shocked, Naruto's eyes widened while looking at her. "What are you doing here? Where are Kiba and the others?"

"I…I left them. I want to….to go with Naruto-kun…." Hinata was blood red in color and was staring at the ground.

"Huh?" Looking at Hinata, Naruto started to laugh softly. "I'm not going anywhere….just…just taking a walk….that's all…."

"…"

"I'll go back later" Naruto added as he saw Hinata's strange look at him and smiled bitterly.

Hinata bravely looked up to meet the eyes of the person she have been looking from afar long before she can remember. The said genin was not able to look back as he somehow knew that the truth was no secret from her.

"....you can't....gomen..." saying this he started to walk to towards his so called 'destination'.

one step

two steps

three steps

four, five....

"N....NARUTO!!!!!"

Then he heard for the first time Hinata screamed so loud and called is name like that.

"I.....I....WANT TO GO WITH NARUTO!!!!"

"Hinata-chan....I am so happy that I have met you....form the first to the last time you....you where always been there for me....even when I always think that I was alone....I know...I know but I have denied that and thought that I was alone...Arigato ne....Hinata"

"Gomen....Naruto-kun....demo....atashiwa

Out of nowhere unimaginary amount of chakra surrounded Naruto. Hinata was stunned and can not move. Naruto slowly turned around to meet the konoichi's eyes. Naruto's azure eyes turned bloody red, eyes that were so merciless and the atmosphere around him was so different.

The rain fell down

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto's POV

'What the hell!'

**'let me talk to her'**

'You can't!'

**"do you want her to leave?"**

'But...but'

He suddenly felt a strange force coming from him. It was not like the Kyuubi's chakra leaking during his fight. Still he's sure it was the demon's not his. Before he knew it he was already in his inner world and has no connection to what is happening outside.

"H...Hinata-chan...Gomen...."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata tumbled down on her feet as the chakra was to strong for her body to handle. She doesn't know what to do but to look at those piercing eyes that was intently looking at her.

"Na…Naruto-kun?"

**"hyuuga, leave....you can't do anything."**The person in front of her said. She felt a chill on her spine as she listens to the voice that seems to come form the ground.

"Iya!!!"

**"you'll fight me?"**

"I...I will!" She said as she tries to stand from her spot.

**"do you think that you can defeat me?!!!"**

Not answering back she prepared herself for the up coming battle. Win or lose she won't leave Naruto.

**"interesting...."**

"...."

**"you don't seemed too surprise..."**

"Anatawa Kyuubi....des ne...The youkai that lives inside Naruto..."Hinata whispered.

**"with me inside of Naruto, He's strong....he doesn't need anyone...."**

Rain was already pouring hard.

Soaked wet and looking intently to the 'person' in front of her. "That's not true! It is you he doesn't need. But he needs his friends..."

**"dont make me laught. what do you think are his friends? you? them? what can you do for him?"**

"We ARE his friends! We'll protect him!"

**"protect? with that weak powers of yours? what have you done when the akastsuki as you call them was trailing him? where you able to save him? wasen't it I who helped him? I repeat, he does not need you....leave weakling...."**

The Kyuubi let a small amount of his chakra hit Hinata. She was thrown a few meters away and collided with a tree trunk and was not able to move. Slowly, she forces herself to stand again and fight but she felt herself unable to do so and fell down the ground.

'I'm so weak....so weak...why do I have to be so weak?' She thought as she looked up in the dark sky to face the rain. Tears flowed joining with the water that rolled down her face.

* * *

"Hinata..."

"Kurenai-sensei!!" Hinata said as she walks towards her sensei.

"Are you alright?" Worried the red haired Nin asked.

"Ummm...hai!! The doctor said that it will take some time before my injuries in the battle with Neji will heal." Hinata said softly as she sat at the bed.

"Hinata...ummm."

"? ummm what is it sensei?" Hinata asked as she saw that her sensei was like hesitating to say something.

"I...I am really proud of you Hinata....you have change...I can see that you are becoming stronger each and every time."

"Ahhmmm....Arigato sensei....I have always wanted to become strong and...." she blushed and was unable to continue.

"I know that you want to be recognized by someone....right? I know you will be able to become strong and be of help to this person..." Kurenai said fondly to the genin.

"Arigato..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since the first time Hinata have seen Naruto....that time...

"Hinata!!!! What are you doing lying there at the floor? Stand up and fight!!!!" Said her father, trying hard not to cry she started to stand and face her father's angry face.

Looking at her 8 year old daughter in the situation he sighs "Is this all you can do? Why can you not do anything right? You are not even match with Neji from the branch family..."

"Atasi..."

"Enough!!!!! This ends of our practice for today!!!!" Irritated her father said and left her on the training ground behind their house.

"Demo...Atashiwa...I still can fight...." She softly whispered that her father that was walking away didn't hear.

That after noon she was roaming around the city as she pondered to what her father have told her. 'Reji of the branch family was always compared to her by her father. She was very curious that today she found herself snooping around the branch family house.

She was dressed with a cape to avoid her being seen by anyone. Approaching the house she felt that someone was to come out of the front gate made her run to the side of the house and in accident made her bump with a person.

Looking closely the person she bumped to be kind of the same age as her. It was a boy and basing to his eyes it was from the Huuga family. 'He might be from the branch family?' she thought as she has not seen the face on the main house.

"Are you alright?" Said the boy as he helped her stand. Unaccustomed to be with a man so near her she jerked the man's hand off her and stand on her own.

"Ahhh sorry...did I scare you?"

"Iee"

And from the front door a group of people came out and started to come her way. She started to panic afraid to be caught snooping at the area. But to her surprise the group of people came near the boy.

"There you are master Neji....we have been looking for you!" Said the person. "Do you know? I just came from the main house and I heard that the eldest of the sisters there was really good for nothing!!! You know you should have been the successor of the family rather than that girl!" He continued.

With no strength to hear the other statement that the man will say again she run as far as she could go. Her heart was at pain; her eyes were filled with tears as she run and run until she found herself in a nearby forest. She didn't care if they were looking for her. She couldn't care less. She was a failure...Everyone think so...even her very own father.

Crying on her own she heard that someone is coming. Afraid that she will be found by some of her fathers men she hid herself at the bushes near her. Silence prevailed some time before suddenly heard a bright and cheerful voice.

"What are you doing there? Are you playing alone? What to play with me?" Asked the boy. As she looked at the person she was welcomed by a warm and cheerful smile that made her calm. Unable to hold back the tears she suddenly cried and made the person confused on how to make her stop.

After a brief moment the girl stopped cry made the golden haired boy relived. "Ummm....Are…are you alright already?" Asked the boy to the slightly sobbing girl.

"Sniff...sniffs...Hai...sorry for troubling you..."

"No!!! It's ok!!! Anyway I don't have anything to do now...hehehe its good you stopped crying..." silence "Ummm I don't know what you're problem is but...don't you think crying always is tiring? I have been crying for a long time but even I cry no one will really be there to comfort me....hehehehe....but you know you can be stronger because you know your weakness for me I will became the Hokage and make everyone see what I can really do!!!" The boy said as he gave her again this bright and warm smile that made her smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But after that the boy suddenly dashed away saying that they meet again tomorrow because it was already late. From then on she has stopped crying instead she started to try harder. But she never saw the kid again on the place that he said but as she first gone to school she has known that the boy who was said to be so talkative and noisy was the boy that helped him.

Thought she wanted to talk to him, she was to shy to and besides he might have forgotten about it. It was already years since that event but for her it was just like yesterday. Because of that she was just satisfied being there in arms length and watch him from a distance.

* * *

"Is it not...not enough for me to stay?" whispered Hinata as she moved to stand from her fall. "You don't have to go alone Naruto-kun...You don't have to...." She said as she silently dragged her weakening feet towards Naruto who was intently looking at her.

"....Do you wish to die? The force that I have use to you should be enough to make you understand that you are not needed....Your weak...so weak... you wouldn't be of help to Naruto in any way...

"I don't think so...Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun do you hear me!!! I'll go with you!!!" She screamed as she never done before with the last of her strength and feinted.

The rain stopped so was everything...walking towards Hinata, Kyuubi sigh.

000000000000000000000

Naruto was so restless that he was walking back and forth in his inner self making him unable to feel that Kyuubi was already besides him. Coughing she made her presence known to the other. He was somehow awe to see Kyuubi in a human form and not only a human form but a woman's human form. It was his first time to see her like that.

She was in a red kimono that was only until above the knee that have a print of fox in it. She was also wearing a long red ribbon that holds her long red hair in place. Her eyes were golden in color that has a very sharp look. In all, she was exotically beautiful in her own right. He also notices that she has a very strong and powerful aura around her.

Somehow Naruto feel awkward for some reason. Cleaning his trough he begun to speak but was stopped by the sigh of the other. Looking at Kyuubi he saw that she just passed by him and walked towards a certain Sakura tree. Naruto suddenly was aware of his surroundings and noted that the place was different from the 1st time he went there. Looking around he became aware of the place.

The complex maze which was before like a sewer became a meadow, an endless meadow that there was a clear blue sky above him. He also mentally noted that there was a single, yes a single Sakura tree that was standing proudly in the middle of the place. All in all it was very beautiful and calming place to be.

Looking at the tree he saw Kyuubi jumped up to one of the thick branch of the said tree and positioned herself and closed her eyes. There was no conversation between them for a moment men he heard her sigh and opened her eyes.

**"what are you still doing here?"** She said monotone

"I..."

**"go...I have done my part....the rest is up to you."** She said cutting what Naruto intended to say.

"I...I understand" He said quietly and was about to leave when he heard Kyuubi said something that made him look back but suddenly everything went blurry and when his vision returned he was lying in the soft moistly ground.

As he stud up he saw Hinata sitting near a tree sleeping. Walking towards her he knelt down besides the sleeping person and looked gently at her. Wiping the dirt in her face he whispered, "Arigato Hinata"

*****************************************************

'Warm...' Hinata thought as she warped herself more with the warm thing that was besides her. Unconsciously hearing the crackling sound that the fire has made. Suddenly remembering everything that happened between Naruto and her a moment ago she suddenly jerked up realizing that Naruto might have left her already.

Looking around she analyzed the place. She was in the forest and in front of her was a small glowing fire that gave her warmth in the chill of the night. The half moon was also hanging brightly in the dark cloudless and starless night that made it more beautiful. Looking around she suddenly felt something move beside her that made her jump on the other side.

"You're awake Hinata-chan..." Said the voice that Hinata will never forget.

"Na...Naruto-kun!!!" She whispered and before she could stop herself she started sobbing that made Naruto alarm.

"Hi...Hinata-chan? Are… are you alright?" Worriedly Naruto came near the girl that was now crying.

"I...I'm sorry for what I and Kyuubi did...but..."

"It's not that Naruto-kun...I...I thought you already left me behind and went alone...I'm just happy and relived that your here."

"Ummm...Hinata-chan...Do you really want to come... with me?" Uncertain Naruto asked for conformation before making his decision.

"Hai!!! I'll go with you!!!"

"Hinata...Arigato..." He whispered. He was happy that Hinata will be able to come but at the same time Sad and Scared because there is no certainty to what might happen in the future.

"Naruto-kun....We'll come back to Konoha right? Someday?"

"Hai....That's one thing I'm sure with." He said as he smiled and looked at the moon above.

*******

**"I'll be harder from now on Naruto..."** Kyuubi said as she looked up at the bright blue sky.

**_I reach out for the darkness_**

**_Try to walk alone, I was afraid_**

**_Afraid to lose, the person who's close_**

**_I ran away, far away_**

**_A journey of no end, nor happiness_**

**_I stopped but not look back_**

**_I will face this alone_**

**_A vast emptiness around me_**

**_No light nor Warmth_**

**_I stayed still and feel the_**

**_Loneliness and coldness_**

**_But as I look beyond_**

**_I saw you_**

**_Waiting for me_**

**_For you will go, go with me_**

**_Hands stretched out for me to take_**

**_For both of us will face the darkness_**

**_The new beginning_**

_**midnightsonta: **I included this poem (if you can call it that....) here....somehow I just feel putting it...Heheheh....I'm not good at making like this but this is the best I can do T.T I titled it Not Alone...._


End file.
